Haley Sampson
by Haleyprime
Summary: Haley Sampson lived a life of hell. This is that hell


Haley Sampson grew up in Detroit, Michigan. She lived in a small apartment with her two brothers, Brendan and Caden and also her mother Jenny. They didn't have much, just enough to get by. Jenny was a waitress at one of the local diners so that's where Haley and her brothers spent most of their time.

Haley was never a bad kid, she didn't do the best in school, but also didn't do the worst. She was a decent kid, never asked for anything when she went to the store and when she did, it was something inexpensive. Her brothers got jobs as soon as they turned sixteen, Caden worked as a busboy at the diner his mother worked at, while Brendan worked as a cashier at a supermarket three blocks from where they lived.

One day a couple weeks after Haley's fourteenth birthday, she was walking to the diner from school. Brendan was already at work and Caden wasn't supposed to work so he went out with some friends. She entered the place and sat down at one of the booths, starting her homework.

One of the woman, Natalie came up to her, seemingly confused as to why the young girl was at the diner. "Hey Haley, whatcha doing here? Didn't your mom tell you?" She asked, holding a coffee pot in her hand. "No, what?" Haley asked, setting her pencil down. "She got off early, went on a date of sorts and said she was gonna be home before you did" Natalie told her and Haley nodded, beginning to pack her stuff up.

The cop cars outside her apartment complex were already red flags as it is, but when she saw Caden crying on a police shoulder she knew something was really up. "Cad?" She asked, approaching her brother. He instantly hugged her and held onto her hair. "Haley" he whispered, sobbing uncontrollably. "Caden, what's wrong. Where's mom?" She asked, looking up at him.

At that moment a stretcher rolled by with a body bag on it, Haley stared. It hit her heart like a bus, the pain in it was too unbearable as tears flowed down her cheeks. Her chest was tight and her world ended, her mother was dead, murdered. It had to be murder, her mom was the healthiest person she knew, didn't smoke or drink, always went for a run in the mornings and ate healthy, she read to keep her mind busy, did crosswords and word searches.

"Miss Sampson, I know this is hard sweetie, but you have to answers these questions" the female cop in front of her told her. This was her first time in an interrogation room, but it wouldn't be her last. Haley had been quiet ever since her and her brothers were driven to the station, wouldn't talk and cried when her brothers were taken into separate room s.

The woman sighed and exited the room, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with her. Brendan and Caden soon were able to take her, they went to their aunt's house a couple miles away and despite everyone thinking it was a bad idea, Haley went back to school. She was determined to put this all behind her, but that didn't happen. The emotions she bottled up were expressed through bad decisions from her that no one could control.

It went on for a year, Brendon and Caden tried everything they could, got a new apartment, changed her schools, grounded her, but there was only so much older brothers could do. It all caught up to her one night, she owed some money to a drug dealer and was walking down the street late at night. She had just turned fifteen not a week ago and some of her adult friends bought her a gun, that she always had on her except at school and this night was no exception. It was in one of her combat boots.

She was heading home, wearing a pair of torn up jeans, a black sleeveless shirt with a large jacket that went past her thighs and a black beanie , when a guy grabbed her arm and yanked her back, it was him, the drug dealer. "Gimme my money Samps" he ordered, glaring down at her. "I'll give it to ya tomorrow" she told him, flashing a cute smile. He wasn't falling for it this time. He brought his hand back and punched her across the face, knocking her into the concrete. It was her first instinct, she pulled the gun from her boot and before she knew it, she shot him. Instant death. He had no chance of living.

She booked it, running for her life. She couldn't be caught, not now, not ever. She couldn't go home they would find her, but she didn't have a lot of money on her at the moment so she couldn't use public transportation and still be able to afford food on the way. She would have to walk….and so she did, stopping at a fast food place three hours later and getting some food to go.

At some point she had exited the city because when she came back to reality the sun was rising and she was in the middle of nowhere, but the silhouette of the buildings were still seen. She sighed softly and continued walking, her legs hurt like all hell. "Guess this is my fault" she muttered, kicking a rock.

Haley began to think about what her mother would say about her rebellious actions. Her mom was her best friend and hero, it amazed Haley that she could raise three kids alone and still manage to have fun and do the work she was supposed to.

She traveled until she entered another small town where she grabbed some more fast food and sat in an alleyway, counting the money she had left. "I still have eighty bucks" she muttered, putting it back in her pocket as she sipped her soda. She noticed an older man at the end of the alley, bundled up in a blanket, long great hair and a long great beard, very messy and clearly homeless. She grabbed the second burger she had and got a water bottle from a vending machine in front of the gas station across the street before walking back over to him.

"Hey mister" she said, smiling softly as he looked up. "Here" she added, handing him the burger and water. "T-Thank you" he stuttered, giving her a small hug. It was one of the many acts of kindness she would perform in her life, while she hadn't been homeless she always gave to the less fortunate.

She began to walk away when sudden screams and gunshots filled the air, causing her to turn back around, looking around frantically….Omnics.

Haley couldn't believe her eyes, murderous Omnics were attaching the city she was currently in, but someone began to fight back. She saw the logo on one of the passing soldiers. Overwatch. The organization that had formed together to fight against the Omnics.

Men and Women began to drop, one after the other. It was a miracle that she hadn't been hurt since she was just standing there, but something caught her eye. A man, part of the organization, Hispanic, tough looking was fighting a group of them, had gotten all but one down when his gun was smacked out of his hands and he was knocked on the ground.

Haley didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to help him and so she ran across the street, getting shot in the arm in the process. Once over there she pulled out her gun and firing at the Omnic until it fell before she actually looked at her arm. The man looked over and blinked at the young girl in front of him. He stood as his comrades ran over to check if he was okay.

"I'm fine. I'm fine" he told them, walking over to her and kneeling down. "Are you okay cariño?" he asked, tilting his head. "I uh, got shot" she muttered, holding her injured arm. He nodded and stood up, looking at a young teen, couldn't be much older than her and a man around his age. "We're bringing her back to Ziegler" he told them.

"Uh Boss are you sure?" the teen asked, a heavy southern accent on his lips. "No he's not because we're not taking her" The other man said. "Morrison you clearly can't see her arm" the Hispanic man sassed, grabbing Haley by the hand and guiding her passed the two. "Jesse let's go" he ordered, the young teen following quickly.

The came to a large dropship, many soldiers surrounding it, both genders, various races, species and ages. The Hispanic lead her into the ship where nurses were healing soldiers. "Gabriel" A woman said she also had a slight accent, Haley just couldn't tell what type of accent it was, but it was defiantly from a European country. The man walked over to the woman with Haley and Jess in tow.

"Ziegler, this is...uh um. What's your name kid?" Gabriel asked, looking down at her. "Haley" she answered, glancing up. "This is…". "Mein Gott! What happened to her arm?!" she asked, pulling Haley to sit down on a medical bed. Ziegler took off Haley's jacket and threw it on the ground, grabbing some supplies. It was at that moment that Haley started to feel dizzy from blood loss.

"Gabriel why didn't you tie something around the wound?!" She asked, pulling the bullet out of the wound with a pair of tweezers, causing Haley to yelp and nearly vomit at the sound it made. "I didn't think about it. We weren't far from the ship" He explained, sighing softly. It was clear that now he felt bad.

Ziegler dabbed the outside of the wound with a wet cotton ball before going inside to clean it, it stung and Haley began to quietly cry. After cleaning it, Haley suddenly saw a gold light out of the corner of her eye and glanced over to see a gold light stream was coming out of Ziegler's glove she had. "There you go. Don't want it to get internally infected now do we?" She asked, smiling sweetly, turning back to her supplies.

"Jesse, get her information" Gabriel said, turning to walk away. "Oh my name is Gabriel Reyes" he told her, walking away. Haley nodded and glanced over at the doctor who handed her a water bottle. "I'm Angela Ziegler, but you can call me Mercy if you wish" she told her, Haley nodded again as the other teenger sat down next to her with a tablet in his hand.

"Okay kid, I need your full name for the boss man" he said, looking at her with a kind smile. He was certainly dressed like a southerner. He had a cowboy hat on, cowboy boots, an obnoxious gold belt buckle. He was trying to grow a beard, but at the moment it was just stubble. He took off his hat, revealing his semi long dark brown hair.

"Haley Cristen Sampson" She answered, sitting criss cross on the medical bed, watching as he typed on the tablet. "Age?" He asked. "Fifteen" she replied

"Height?".

"At the moment 5'0".

"Weight?".

"110 pounds".

"Hair Color?".

"Do you really need to ask that?".

"You're right. Eye color?"

"Green"

"Lemme see" he said, looking into her eyes with a sly smirk on his face.

"Jesse get on with the questions" Angela ordered as she walked back over to get a pair of tweezers. "Alright Alright doc. Place of origin?" He asked, looking back down at the tablet. "Detroit, Michigan" she replied, watching his face turn into disgust.

"You're a yankee?" he questioned, causing her to raise an eyebrow and nod slowly. "You think a fifteen year old girl just travels by herself up to Michigan?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Fair point" he replied, typing down the information. "What's your name?" she asked curiously, watching him glance up with that same smirk he had on his face not five minutes ago.

"My names Jesse McCree" he replied. Gabriel walked back over and told Jesse to stand up so he could sit down, taking the tablet from him, reading over it. "Okay Haley, any certain nickname you wanna go by or you just wanna go by your last name?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. "What like a codename?" she asked, watching him nod in reply.

She sat there for a few seconds, thinking of every nice name she had been called over the years and one kept repeating in her mind. "Hyper" she finally said. "Hyper? Seriously?" he asked, almost in disappointment. "That's what my mom called me" she muttered, climbing back into that shy shell she had. Gabriel's face turned soft after he had put two and two together and realized that she may have lost her mother.

"Hyper it is then" he told her, typing it down in quotations next to her real name. "Okay, listen cariño unless you say so. You're part of Overwatch and I also want you to be part of Blackwatch, I'll be training you" he told her and Haley nodded slowly, trying to comprehend what he was saying as he continued to explain what was going on at the moment, only stop to cover her ears when the ship took off.

"Any questions?" he asked, watching her expression closely. "Can I go to bed?" she asked. She hadn't realized just how tired she was until Angela was patching up her wound and now she was about to pass out. He chuckled a little and nodded. "Yes cariño, let's go. We have a long flight ahead of us" he said, picking her up bridal style and carrying her towards the small barracks in the back of the ship.

Haley awoke a good eight hours later and simply laid there before realizing there wasn't a lot of noise coming from the other room. She shot up and looked around the barracks, stopping when her eyes fell on Jesse sitting on one of the other beds.

"Jesse?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. He looked over before reaching up and flipping on the lights. "Morning Sleeping Beauty" he chuckled, watching as she covered her eyes from the sudden light. She groaned and fixed her hair, throwing it up in a ponytail before actually standing up and stretching.

"Where is everyone?" she questioned, taking a swig of the water bottle Angela had given her earlier. "Another attack happened so we made a pit stop" he replied. She sat down next to him on the bed, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Then why are you still here?" she asked curiously. "Boss man told me to stay because basically everyone you met so far left so he didn't want you to be alone" he explained. She nodded and leaned against the wall, staring off into space until he cleared his throat.

"If ya don't mind me asking, what's a little girl like you doing all alone in some small city when you're from Detroit?" he questioned. "And with a gun" he added, causing her to snap her head over. "That's for self defense" she told him. "Well looks like you used it to save boss man, otherwise he wouldn't have let you stay with us" he sassed, smirking softly at her. "He was going to die" she muttered, crossing her arms. "Okay, are you gonna answer my first question" he asked.

"I killed someone, so I ran off" she told him, laughing at his expression. "You killed someone?" he asked in complete shock and she nodded in reply. "Why?" he inquired. "You know I don't know much about you, why don't you tell me about yourself before I go and tell you my life story" she suggested.

"Whatcha wanna know?".

"How old are you?".

"Sixteen. Almost seventeen".

"How tall are you?"

"Currently 5'11"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red"

"Dogs or Cats?"

"Dogs no question"

"What breed?"

"Basset Hound"

"You are such a Southerner!" she laughed, covering her mouth. "Thank ya sugar" he chuckled, tipping his hat towards her. She shook her head, "Don't call me that" she told him. He raised his eyebrow.

"Why? Did ya daddy call you that?" he questioned, leaning forward. "I never knew my father" she admitted.

His expression dropped and he looked down. "Oh sorry" he muttered, looking down at the floor. "It's fine, didn't know him. So he doesn't matter to me as much as my mom did" she explained. "Did?" he asked, glancing up. "She died a year ago" Haley told him.

"Aw kid ya breaking my heart stop this" he said, resting his hand on his chest. She giggled and shrugged. "Sorry Cowboy" she said, smiling softly at him. "Was she as hot as you though?" he questioned, trying to lighten the mood. She gave him a dirty look and before Jesse McCree knew it, there was a fist in his face and an angry teenage girl. "Why would you even think about saying that?!" she asked angrily, glaring at him, standing up and walking out into the main room just as the soldiers were returning.

"Cariño? What's the matter? Where's Jesse?" Gabriel asked, approaching her. "In the barracks" she muttered, glaring towards the hallway. Gabriel let out an annoyed huff as he watched Jesse walk out with a bloody nose. "What did you do to her?" he asked, setting his gun down. Jesse rolled his eyes and walked to one of the nurses to get his nose treated as the ship took off.

"Gabriel" a female voice called, the duo turned around and saw a dark skinned woman walking over to them with the blonde guy from earlier..Morrison trailing behind her. "Is this the girl you brought on board without permission?" she asked, crossing her arms. Gabriel glared over at the blonde man before turning his attention back to the woman. "Yes Ana, this is Haley Sampson and I was about to tell you" he snarled. Ana sighed and looked at Haley. "We'll be landing at Gibraltar soon. I want her in my office" she told Gabriel, walking away.

Gabriel nodded and sighed, looking at Morrison with an annoyed look. "Really Morrison?" he whispered harshly. Morrison rolled his eyes, turning away sharply before walking away. "What a snitch" Haley commented, taking a sip of her water and nearly choking when Jack stopped walking. He stalked back over, bending down until he was eye level with her.

"You wanna repeat that?" he asked. Haley thought for a moment, making a face before nodding. "What a snitch" she repeated, flashing that same smile she did to the dealer. He nodded and stood back up, looking at Reyes before walking away again. Haley looked at Gabriel who patted her shoulder. "Good job kid" he praised, grabbing his gun again as the ship began to land.

Gabriel told Haley to sit down on one of the many storage crates with Jesse and took his sweet time helping the nurses unpack the ship, clearly not something that he normally did since Ziegler asked why he was still on the landing deck not ten minutes after the ship landed. It took twenty five minutes, but finally Gabriel Reyes was leading the two teens down the hall. They stopped in front of a door and Gabe looked down at Haley.

"Okay cariño. Think of this as a trip to the principal's office" he said, trying to calm her nerves. "I'm gonna get yelled at?" she questioned, Jesse snorting softly as Gabe shook his head. "No no. She's just gonna ask you some questions. Here take this" he said, handing her the tablet McCree wrote down all her information on. "When your done. We'll be in that room where you heard all the gunshots from" he told her. "The shooting range?" she asked and he nodded, walking away with Jesse.

Haley sighed softly and looked at the door before slowly knocking on it. She waited for a moment before the door opened and a young girl answered the door. "Mom. It's some girl" the girl yelled as she looked back into the office. The girl looked at little younger than Haley, eleven maybe. "Okay Pharah send her in" the same voice that belonged to Ana said from inside. The little girl known as Pharah nodded and opened the door a little wider to let Haley in.

The office was pretty small, the walls were a boring grey color, but they had many pictures of her and her daughter and some other Overwatch members , her desk sat in the middle of it covered in little crafts, probably made by the Pharah when she was younger. There were two doors on either side of one of the walls, Pharah was currently putting "Jack" on the left one doors with pink glitter letters and had "Gabriel" spread out on the floor in purple glitter letters in front of the right door.

"Hello dear, please have a seat" Ana said, gesturing to the seat in front of her desk. Haley was hesitant, but eventually took a seat in front of her. "Oh uh. Gabriel gave me this, I'm assuming he wants me to give it to you" she told her, handing the tablet over. Ana looked over it and nodded after she read it, setting it down on her desk. "Okay miss Sampson. My name is Ana Amari. That over there is my daughter Pharah" she said, nodding her head back towards the twelve year old pulling off the back of the letter "K" to get it to stick to the door.

"It seems Gabriel already got your basic information so that's less I have to do at the moment. So onto the next question. How did Gabriel find you?" she asked, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "I uh kinda saved him from being killed by an Omnic" she told her. Ana looked taken aback and rested her hand delicately on her chest. "How did you manage to do that?" she questioned, reaching behind her to grab a notepad and a pen, beginning to take notes.

"Well I heard the gunshots and watched as the omnics attacked before I noticed him fighting a group of them. He was fighting the last one when his gun got knocked out of his hand. So I ran over and shot the thing" she explained before reaching into her boot and pulling out the gun, carefully setting it on Ana's desk. "With that" she added, watching Ana take it and inspect it carefully.

"Where did you get this gun?" she inquired, setting it in one of her desk drawers. "Some friends of mine got it for me for my fifteenth birthday" Haley replied, Ana nodded. "Miss Sampson tell me how you ended up in that city" she said, leaning forward. Haley sighed simply and nodded.

"My mother. She died about a year ago and she was the only parent I had. So I started doing things I normally wouldn't do, last night one of the dealers I knew came up and told him I owed him money. When I told him I was going to give him the money the next day he grabbed me. So I shot him. After that I left the city and walked all night, ended up in that town early afternoon". Ana nodded, looking up after she finished writing. "Okay Miss Sampson. I have one more question" she said. Haley nodded and waited for the question to be asked.

"Do you want to help save the world?".

Haley walked into the shooting range after grabbing a pair of headphones from the rack outside of it. The range had cleared out a little, but there was still a lot of people there. She saw Gabriel and Jesse at the end of the range, occupying two lanes with one open next to Gabe. Haley made her way down to the end, being wary of the others and made sure not to get in there way. When she was about halfway to the end Jesse noticed her and got Gabe's attention.

Gabriel nodded and waited for her to get over to them before pressing a few buttons on the keypad behind him. A blue field formed up in between the empty lane next to Gabriel's and the one next to it, currently occupied by an older woman. Gabriel and Jesse took off their headphones and so did Haley, apparently the field blocked off sound.

"How did it go cariño?" Gabe asked, setting the gun he was shooting down. She still didn't know what that meant and hoped he wasn't calling her a piece of shit or something like that. "I think I'm good to go. She told me to tell you to give me a room" she told him. "Okay let's go get you a room" he said, putting back on the headphones and waited until they other two were covered before closing the field.

"Jesse you're free. Just don't destroy anything" Gabe ordered once they were outside of the range. Once Jesse was gone, Gabriel lead Haley down the hall, looking around every corner to see if he could find someone. Finally, some whistling was heard and he smiled, seeing a young woman walking down the hall.

"Lena!" he called out, the woman looking over and suddenly she was in front of them. "Hey Reyes!" she said happily, she had a British accent. "Who's this?" she asked, looking down at Haley. "This is our new recruit Haley Sampson. You still got that empty bed in your room?" he questioned and she nodded eagerly. "Would you mind if Haley became your roommate?". "Sure! Come on!" Lena said, grabbing her hand. "Bring her to the cafeteria when you're done!" Gabriel said, watching them leave.

"My name is Lena Oxton by the way, but you can call me Tracer" she told Haley, smiling at her happily. "Haley Sampson, but you can call me Hyper" she replied. Lena nodded and continued to walk. "What's that thing on your chest?" Haley asked, having just noticed the device on her body.

"It's a Crono Accelerator. It keeps me alive and let's me do this" she answered before zipping forward about twenty feet. "And this!" she shouted, rewinding herself back to her spot next to Haley. "That's awesome" Haley said in shock, Tracer nodding happily. "Winston made it!" she said and then gasped. "Have you met Winston yet?" she asked. Haley thought for a moment before shaking her head, causing Tracer to gasp again. "Let's go!" she said, leading Haley quickly down the hall.

They ended up outside and walking passed the landing deck, heading towards a large open doorway in a rock. Tracer entered with Haley following behind, it was a lab, like an actual lab in a rock. "Winston!" Tracer yelled and a loud snort was heard from above and a few crashes before loud steps were heard. Haley looked over to the stairs and saw…..a gorilla in a space suit and glasses coming down.

"Why hello Lena. Who is this?" he asked, adjusting his glasses on his face. Tracer giggled and lightly scooted Haley forward. "This is the new recruit Haley Sampson!" she replied and Winston tried his best to smile at Haley. "Why hello miss Sampson, my name is Winston!" he greeted, holding out his finger for her to shake. Haley shook his finger, smiling sweetly, this was amazing.

"I did not believe we were informed we were getting a new recruit" he commented, walking over to one of the computers, checking his messages. "Oh Gabriel Reyes found me. I already talked to Captain Amari" Haley told him, causing Winston to look over. "Have you gone through Jack yet?" he questioned, fixing his glasses again.

Haley gave him a quizzical look. "I thought Ana was above Jack" she admitted, Winston and Lena shook their heads. "Sorry love. You're gonna have to go through Jack, unless Gabriel fights him about it" Lena told her. Haley nodded and looked at Winston who was now typing on the monitor. "Well buddy we're gonna go meet some others. Catch ya later. Let's go Haley" Lena told her, leading her out of the lab after Winston waved.

"Let's see. Have you met Reinhardt?" she questioned, looking down at Haley who shook her head. "Torbjorn?" she asked, another shake of the head. "Gerard? Amelie?" she questioned, wide eyes as another no was signed. "Gabriel has taught you nothing!" she shrieked.

Tracer yet again grabbed Haley by the wrist and dragged her along to go meet the others. Reinhardt was possibly the most ecstatic person in the world, greeting her with a loud and bright voice, Torbjorn who had been sitting next to Reinhardt on a stack of books because of how short he was, was very nice, but also very grumpy at points. Haley never got to meet Gerard and Amelie that day, for reasons unknown, she never got to met Gerard at all, only saw him in the hallways.

Eventually though, Tracer did as Gabriel told her to and took Haley to the cafeteria, where many other soldiers were eating. Gabriel, Jesse and Jack were sitting at a table together eating and when Gabe noticed the two walking in, he pointed to a set of doors. Lena took her in there and got Haley and herself some food, Haley simply putting a small pile of fries on her plate before walking to the table with Lena.

"Thank you Lena" Gabriel said as Haley sat down next to him. "Hey sugar" Jesse greeted, eating his pulled pork. Haley gave him a light glare as she grabbed the bottle of ketchup on the table, putting it on top of her fries. "Here kid" Gabriel muttered, handing her a bottle of soda.

"Thanks Gabriel" Haley said, smiling softly. Jack glanced over at her and looked at Gabriel who rolled his eyes. "Cariño. This is Jack Morrison, you met him before, but he was being a grade A asshole" Gabriel told her. "Hello sir, I'm Haley Sampson" she greeted, deciding on a more polite approach to him this time. Jack grunted and ate his food, looking at Gabriel.

"Has she seen Angela yet?" the commander asked. "Not since she patched her wound. Jesse needs to go as well to get a shot we forgot when he first arrived, but I got some paperwork to fill out and last time I left them alone Jesse got a bloody nose" Gabriel explained, moving his fork around as he talked. "I'll take them if you want. Then what, performance tests?" he questioned. "I'll be doing those commander, I'm taking her under my teachings and I'll be damned if I let you show her how to shoot" he sassed. Jack rolled his eyes and nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin, looking at Jesse and Haley.

"When you two are ready we can go to Dr. Ziegler's office" he told them as Gabe got up, leaving the cafeteria. Morrison got up and went to talk to some other soldiers, leaving Jesse and Haley alone.

"You still mad at me sugar?" Jesse asked, causing Haley to look up in annoyance. "Don't call me that" she told him, looking back down at her fries. "You didn't answer my question" he pushed, leaning forward. "Does your nose still hurt?" she inquired, eating a fry as she waited for an answer. "Hell yeah! You donkey punched me!" he exclaimed and she smiled. "There's your answer cowboy" she teased, standing up and walking over to Jack after she threw her plate away.

Jesse grumbled and walked over to Jack and Haley. Jack said goodbye to who he was talking to, leading the teens down the hall towards the medical ward. "Who did Reyes set up as your roommate?" Jack asked, not bothering to look down at the young brunette. "Uh Lena Oxton" Haley answered. "She's a good kid, you'll like her alot if you don't already" he told her as they arrived at the medical ward, Jack knocking on the open door.

"Hey doc, I got a couple favors to ask of you" he greeted, causing the doctor to look up from her desk. "Commander. What do you need?" she asked, noticing Jesse and Haley behind him. "Jesse is apparently missing a shot and Haley needs all of hers shots and tests" he told her, smiling. "Of course. I'm surprised you brought them though, Gabriel said they were his problems" she told him, guiding Haley to sit on one of the beds.

"He had some paperwork to do and I'd do anything for my colleagues" he told her confidently, causing Haley to look down with wide eyes and cover her mouth to prevent from laughing. " _This dude!"_ she thought, trying to compose herself.

"Commander Morrison. Captain Amari needs you" A soldier said, sticking his head in. "All right. Thank you soldier. And thank you Angela for doing this" he said, smiling as he walked out. "I have never seen that man act so fake" Jesse commented, sitting down in one of the chairs in the medical ward. "Jesse shut your mouth" Angela ordered, grabbing some syringes and filling them. Haley snickered and took off her jacket so Angela could give her the shots she needed. "Jesse I need your arm" she said, walking over to him.

After Jesse was given his shot he said there pouting, causing Haley to laugh a little. She took her shots like a champ, sitting there humming quietly which made Jesse go insane because how was she just sitting there?!

Eventually after two hours of being in medical bay, an hour and a half spent behind a curtain so Ziegler could do the test where she needed to undress. They exited from behind the curtain to find Gabriel walking into the room and Jesse asleep in the chair was his hat covering his face.

"All done?" Gabriel asked, Angela nodding in response as Haley yawned quietly. "You tired cariño?" he asked and she nodded. "Okay let me wake up Jesse and I'll carry you to your room" he said, shaking Jesse's shoulder until he woke up with a snort. "Go to bed Jesse" he ordered, crouching down and letting the fifteen year old girl hop on his back.

Gabriel arrived at Lena's door, knocking on it. Lena opened the door and smiled. "Hey Gabriel!" she greeted, covering her mouth once he shushed her and showed her the sleeping Haley on his back. He carried her inside and set her on the empty bed, thanking Lena before leaving.

Haley woke up the next morning and groaned as the sun flooded into her eyes. She muttered as she sat up, her hair was a mess, she had dried drool on her chin, at some point she must have taken off her bra because it was on the floor, and her pants. "Morning sleeping beauty!" Tracer greeted happily. "I'm glad you're awake because it was starting to get a little boring after I took my shower" she added, taking off the towel that was wrapped around her shoulders.

"What time is it?" Haley asked groggily, looking around the room. "Uh almost nine in the morning, but don't worry, Gabriel said you didn't have to be anywhere at a certain time" she told her and Haley nodded. "I should shower then" Haley commented. "Do you have any clothes to change into?" Lena questioned, Haley shook her head. "Nah, but I'll just change into the clothes I wore" she shrugged and Lena shook her head.

"No way love! Angela gots a lot of clothes in her office. I can lend you one of those sleeveless shirts, you seem to like those" she said, watching Haley put back on her pants. "Thanks Lena" she said, flashing a small smile. Lena nodded, grabbing said shirt and leading her back to the medical bay where Angela was brewing some coffee.

"Morning Dr. Ziegler!" Tracer exclaimed as she entered, causing Angela to jump in surprise. "Ah Lena. Good morning. And Good morning to you too Miss Sampson. What can I do for you?" she asked, smiling sweetly. "Haley needs some clothes for today" she said and Angela nodded. "Well I'll need your sizes" Angela said. "I'm a small in everything except the chest region. I'm a medium there and Lena is gonna let me borrow a shirt" she told her.

Angela disappeared into the back and Haley sat down with Lena. Lena began talking, but Haley tuned her out. It was amazing to her how she could just show up out of the blue, shoot an Omnic in the face to prevent it from killing a random stranger and suddenly be apart of something where everyone instantly cares for you. It also amazed her that nobody asked questions that weren't necessary, she was just accepted. Sure it took a little longer with Jack, but even the Boy scout commander liked her a little bit more than he did when he first came across her. She then started to think about her brothers, they were probably worried sick, panicking, blowing up her phone that got lost in the streets of Detroit when she was running from the crime scene she cause, filing police reports like crazy.

"Haley are you listening?" Lena asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "What? Oh yeah! Sorry Lena" she apologized, watching as Angela walked back out. "Well here you go Haley. A sports bra, a pair of sports pants, a package of underwear and a pair of sneakers. "Sorry everything isn't of great quality" she said solemnly and Haley smiled as she took it. "This is perfect Dr. Ziegler. Thank you" she said, smiling. "Okay I'll take you to the wash racks, you can use my stuff!" Lena said, leaving the medical bay with her.

"Morning girls" Jesse said, tipping his hat once he noticed them walking down the hallway, Lena happily told him good morning, but Haley ignored him. He was going to say something, when he noticed the side boob Haley was giving since she had forgotten to put her bra back on that morning. He breathed out and looked at the ceiling with a desperate facial expression. "Lord I've been on my best behavior, why you done gotta show me that?" he asked.

"Okay so. Here's a rag to put the body wash on, Shampoo, Conditioner, razor just in case you need to shave your legs or underarms and that's it. I'll be waiting outside" Lena said, turning to walk away. "Uh Lena. You wouldn't mind staying here. Would you?" Haley asked, clearly nervous. The room was huge, there were many stalls with no one occupying them since everyone else either had gotten up super early to shower or was in a different set of wash racks. "Of course I will love!" Lena said, standing in the stall next to Haley's and resting her elbow on the tiled wall separating the two stalls, not looking down at Haley's naked form.

The two talked, learning more about each other in the thirty minutes Haley was in the shower. It was kind of a bonding moment. Haley shared her past and troubles and Lena shared her. They threw out opinions on members of Overwatch Haley had met, They told jokes, sang a little, shared who they paired together, and afterwards Lena even did Haley's hair. She cut it and gave her bangs. Her hair was put up in a ponytail and the straight bangs with the two strands on the side looked very cute on her.

"Awesome. Thank you so much Lena" Haley said, smiling at herself in the mirror. "No problem love. Now I'm sure Gabriel and Jess are waiting for you in the cafeteria so go on. I have to go help Winston with some stuff" she told her, walking out if the wash racks. Haley walked out a few minutes after Tracer, picking up her dirty clothes and used towels, bringing them to the laundry basket Tracer had in their room before heading to the cafeteria.

Jesse and Gabriel sat at the same table as they did the night before, Gabriel was laughing as Jesse a bunch of wild hand motions, clearly ranting about something, she approached the table, beginning to hear Jesse.

"I've been so good when it comes to things like that boss!" he shouted, crossing his arms. "Been good about what?" Haley asked, sitting next to Gabriel. Both men had faces of astonishment at her new look. "Well look at you sugar, you lookin' fresh" Jesse complemented, smirking softly. "Don't call me that for the hundredth time, it's Haley or Hyper" she replied, thanking Gabriel as he slid over a plate of bacon. "Today you are doing performance test. We'll be in the gym for about two hours before I take you to the gun range" Gabriel told her, sipping his coffee quietly. Haley nodded, looking around the cafeteria quietly.

Haley literally dropped from the pull up bar, nearly collapsing on the ground. She was hunched over, hands on her knees and sweat dripping down every part of her body. "Here Sugar" Jesse said, holding out an open and cold sports drink, laughing as Haley chugged it down. "You ready to go to the shooting range?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Give me….a minute" she breathed, holding up her index finger. Gosh she never knew she could push herself this much. Her legs felt like jelly, her arms were sore already, her stomach was tight and she felt like she was going to vomit. Haley sat on one of the benches nearby, watching Jesse hoist himself up on the bar and began doing pullups. "Gosh you are nuts. How did you do this?" she asked, beginning to relax. Gabriel was showing Jack and Ana her results.

"I was already in shape" he told her, smirking down at her. She glared at him and opened a water bottle Gabe had left her, chugging that as well. "I'm in shape. It's just the only things I've ever done was walked, never done shit like that" she admitted, standing up when Gabe came over again.

"You okay cariño?" he asked with a small smirk. "Yeah. Let's go" she told them, walking out of the gym with the two men. They went to a different shooting range, one that could be used as one for target practice and one for simulations. There was a large wall of various weapons from different parts of the world. There were multiple doors with headings on them, one said "Mechanics", another said "Weapon Repairs" and other types of things that associated with weapons and battle tactics.

"Okay pick something" Gabriel ordered, gesturing to the wall. She approached the gun side of the wall, glancing around until her eyes fell on one of the pistols, a .22 caliber pistol, clearly meant for hyper-speed ammunition. There were at least six of the same kind, so if someone else used the same gun, it wouldn't be missed. "Good choice cariño. Now I want you to empty the clip on the target Jesse is suppose to be pulling up" he said, looking over at the cowboy who scrambled from his spot on the wall and went to set up a target.

Once the target was up, all three put on one of the headsets as Haley lined up to fire. She shot once, twice, three times and hit the shoulders of the target. She readjusted herself before firing again, finishing off the clip. Once done she slipped the headphones on her neck just in time to hear Jesse let out a whistle. "She knows how to shoot" he commented as Gabriel went to inspect the target.

"She does. Can you shoot with your left hand?" he asked curiously, looking down at her from the end of the lane. She nodded and gave a slight smile, Gabriel nodded and made a face. "Uh oh boss whatcha thinkin bout?" Jesse asked and Gabriel looked at him. "We're going to try something new tomorrow with her, Haley cariño, you did your work for today. Good job" he told her, walking out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Haley asked, looking at Jesse with a confused expression. "I have no idea, but be ready for tomorrow" he warned, motioning for her to follow him. Despite how annoying Jesse was, she did.

"I heard you ain't got any clothes" he told her, walking down the hallway while she trailed behind.

"I don't" she confirmed, crossing her arms.

"How would you feel if I gave you something to sleep in?" he questioned, glancing behind him. She looked up at him with a shocked face, tilting her head.

"Mercy I'm sure could keep you supplied for the day time with sports wear, but I doubt you'd wanna go to bed in things you'd been sweating in all day" he told her.

She thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Sure cowboy. Thanks" she said and so he lead her to his room.

Haley was hesitant to enter at first and it took a minute or two of him reassuring her that he wasn't going to do anything to her before she actually came in. His room was quite messy, clothes lying around despite the quite obvious hamper in the corner of the room, cups and trash lying here and there. She sat on his bed, watching him rummage through his closet.

"Here we go" he said, walking out and setting a box on the bed. "What's all this?" she asked, looking into the box. "T-shirts and hoodies. Like I said. Angela will no doubt have you covered for everyday of the week and maybe then some, but having some clothes to lounge around in is always good and if you don't like the fact that they smell like me then you can always wash em" he told her, watching her look through the box.

Most of them were just plain black, grey or white t-shirts, others had logos of old bands Jesse use to like. The hoodies were one hundred percent blank aside from the small food stain every now and then. "Thanks Jesse" she said, smiling at him. He nodded, tipping his hat towards her. "No problem sugar" he said, standing up. "Now let's go put these in your room and then we can go get some grub" he said, walking out of his room with her behind him.

Well Jesse wasn't wrong about Angela having her covered, when they got to her room there was a pile of clothes, about eight outfits, most with the type of shirt she had on at the moment, others were t-shirts. "Told ya" Jesse commented, setting the box down on the floor by her bed. "Okay come on sugar let's get some food" he said, walking to the door.

"Stop calling me that" Haley said in annoyance, following him out the door. "Sorry, it's a force of habit. You just look so sweet" he hummed, smirking back at her. "Do you ever think before you speak?" She questioned. He shook his head, walking into the cafeteria with her. They both got some food, sitting down at a table with Lena and some guy Haley hadn't met yet, half of his chest was out and the rest of his body was covered by armor.

"Who is this?" Haley asked, looking at him.

"You haven't met him yet? This is Genji!" Lena told her, smiling sweetly.

"Was it not your job to introduce me to everyone? Anyway, nice to meet you Genji. Names Haley" Haley greeted, waving to him.

"Nice to meet you Haley" Genji replied, taking off the mask that covered his mouth and nose so he could eat.

"So how did training go today luv?" Lena asked, looking at Haley as she ate a bag of potato chips.

"I think I know what death feels like now and I am quite scared for tomorrow" Haley admitted, glaring over at Jesse as he started to laugh. "What?" she asked, crossing her arms at him.

"Gabe ain't gonna hurt you sugar I promise" he replied, eating some of his french fries. She rolled her eyes.

"I know that, but I don't know what he's going to do tomorrow" she replied, looking back to Lena. "You know where the pop is?" she asked, Lena nodded and got up to go get her some. "Thanks Lena" Haley said as she took the bottle of soda, taking a quick sip before noticing Jesse was giving her a look. "What?" Haley questioned.

"No. This is not happening. Sugar it's soda. Do not call it pop" Jesse told her, crossing his arms. Haley glanced at Lena before looking back at Jesse with a very confused look. "It's un American" he added.

"What does it matter if I call it pop? I'm from the north after all. A yankee as you call it" Haley told him, going back to eating.

After lunch, Haley had free reign to do what she wanted, so she decided to explore the base a little more. It was very large, had a lot of people that she met. As she was going back towards her room, someone called out to her.

"Hey!" it was a little girl's voice, she turned around and saw Captain Amari's daughter Pharah. Haley stood there as she ran up to her, waiting. "Hey! You're Haley right?" she questioned and Haley nodded with a soft smile.

"And you're Pharah right?" she inquired, smiling more when Pharah nodded. "Good I remembered your name. Did you need something?" Haley asked.

"Jesse was mad at something and I never got to fully meet you" she replied happily.

"Well okay then, let's get to know each other" she said, walking down the hallway with the younger girl. They ask each other simple questions, like favorite colors and favorite animals. Things an eleven year old should be asking.

"Do you like Jesse?" Pharah suddenly asked, causing Haley to look down at her with a surprised look.

"What do you mean?" Haley questioned.

"Like do you have a crush on him?" Pharah replied, causing Haley to choke on her own spit. Was this kid serious?!

"No. What makes you think that?" she inquired, causing the little girl to giggle.

"Because Jesse has one on you" She said, quickly running off to go see her mother. Haley stood there in shock before making her way to her and Lena's room.

"Evening love, how was today?" she asked curiously, putting on a t-shirt for herself to go to bed in.

"It was great. How was today for you?"

"Great! Hey who's box of shirts and hoodies are those?"

"Jesse's he gave me some clothes to be lazy in" Haley replied, raising her eyebrow when Lena started to giggle. "What?".

"Gooodnighttttt love" Lena bid, laying down on her bed. Haley rolled her eyes and took off everything, but her underwear before putting on one of the shirts. It smelt like cigars and whiskey, Gabe really didn't care what Jesse was doing.

"Sugar wake up!" Was all Haley heard when she woke up, that and knocks on the door. She looked over at Lena's bed to find it empty.

"Give me a minute" Haley muttered as she rolled out of bed. She made her way to the door and opened it, looking up at Jesse. "What do you want?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"It's time for Gabe's genius to show. Apple or Orange?" he questioned. Haley raised an eyebrow at him, confused as to what he was talking about. "Just answer sugar we ain't got all day".

"I don't know. Apple" she answered, nearly dropping an Orange as it was tossed in her direction, watching as Jesse bit into an apple. Haley rolled her eyes and began to peel the Orange as she closed the door to get changed into her outfit for that day. "I'll be out in five minutes".

She walked out and began to walked towards the gun range with Jesse next to her. They entered the practice arena and walked over to Gabe who was holding two guns in his hands.

"Morning cariño. Are you ready for today?" he asked. "Um I guess" she replied. Gabriel held out two pistols and watched as she took them. "Go shoot" he ordered and she stared at him in bewilderment.

"Both of them?" she asked and he nodded, crossing his arms. "How am I supposed to reload them?" she questioned.

"Well while they are basically the same gun you shot yesterday, it's different. They are energy pistols. Like Lena's or Angela's gun. It reloads on it's own. Now go on. Shoot one at a time and alternate hands" he told her. She nodded and walked up to a target, doing exactly what Gabriel said. She actually did pretty well to her surprise.

"Okay kid, now onto training bots then we're gonna do a simulation today as well. Very easy. You are also going to meet other Blackwatch members and we are going to get your uniform ready" Gabriel told her, leading her and Jesse out of the range.

The training bots weren't that bad, Gabriel had to stop her a lot to show her maneuver techniques and other things.

They entered a control room, it had a big glass window that looked into a large room with cement walls. Angela was in there waiting for them, she smiled at Haley.

"Come here Haley, I need to get your hand and finger prints" she said, motioning for Haley to come to the console she was standing at. Haley walked over and did as Angela told her too, suddenly her file pulled up on the screen.

"Okay cariño. Let's go through some hand to hand combat drills. I want you to punch me" Gabriel told her. Haley did, right in his chest. It hurt her much more than it hurt him. "Harder" he ordered, barely flinching when her fist hit his chest again. "Harder" he said louder.

Another hit.

"Harder"

Another hit.

"Harder!"

Another hit, both fists this time.

"Harder!"

Another hit.

"HARDER"

Another swing of her fist, he caught it and began to twist her arms backwards. She yelped in pain and without a second thought, her leg rose and she gave Gabriel a good roundhouse kick to the face. He stumbled back and ran into Jesse, who pushed him back up. Gabriel began to laugh, which caused Haley and Angela to look at him with concern.

"Good job cariño" he complimented, patting her back. "Now you are going to go in there and what's going to happen is a simulation is going to start. There are going to be omnics, but they aren't real. If you get shot it won't sting for but a second. Now go kick some ass" he told her. She nodded and walked to the doors next to the control panel. She entered the room and stood in the center of the room.

She closed her eyes and breathed in, opening them back up to see herself in a city. Ash fell from the sky and screams could be heard, she looked around. Buildings were destroyed and fires were burning in the distance. A whirling noise filled her ears and she turned around, seeing an omnic standing staring at her, it aimed their weapon at her almost instantly, but Haley was quicker in firing and shot it a few time before it fell, but that was only the beginning. It was like once one offlined, two more popped up from it.

She bolted once there was enough of them, going into buildings to surprise them, climbing up into high places so they couldn't get to her. She was excellent at strategies and being stealthy and damn near perfect at outwitting her enemies. She had gotten shot a few times, but like Gabriel had informed her, it only stung for a second. Haley was doing great, even Angela was impressed by the time the first waves were over with.

"Changing location" Angela said, pushing a few buttons.

Haley bent over and breathed heavily, once she stood back up she was no longer in the same city she had been. She was in a different one. She was in an alleyway in between two brick buildings. She walked out into the street and looked around, there was nothing one second and the next a scream came from her left, a cry.

"Momma wake up!"

Haley's eyes widened at what she saw, a little boy shaking his now dead mother. He was so small. She couldn't tell what the mother had died from, probably from not eating, from giving her son the only food she had, for there was no blood surrounding her, but it could've been poison, or a wound that wasn't visible, but the thought left her mind when she saw an omnic approaching the child.

"No!" Haley shouted and began to run towards them. Time seemed to slow down for her as the omnic pointed it's gun down at the child. The boy looked up at it confusion on his face. "Leave him alone!" Haley yelled in panic, but the omnic didn't listen. She didn't know why she wasn't shooting already, her hands were stuck on just holding the guns. A shot echoed the skies and Haley stopped, dropping to her knees just as the little boy fell on his mother's cold form.

"Angela stop the simulation!" Gabriel ordered, running towards the door and punching in the code. He ran in and over to Haley. "Cariño!" he shouted, snapping Haley out of her trance and into tears as the simulation died down and the grey walls filled her vision. Her body shook and sobs left her mouth as Gabriel picked her up.

She was quiet on the way to the next destination, her eyes were out of focus, her stare was cold and barren. Jesse didn't try to get her attention and Gabriel didn't say a word to anyone who passed by, his jacket wrapped around Haley's shoulders.

"Go get everything set up Jesse. We'll be in soon" Gabriel ordered once they arrived at a door. Jesse nodded and walked inside, closing the door behind him. Gabe looked down at Haley who was staring at the ground.

"Why did you make me do that?" she asked coldly, it shocked Gabe for a second, but he replied anyway.

"To prepare you, you'll see that a lot. Innocent people dead"

"I don't want to be apart of this if that's how it is"

"That's how the world is cariño. The only difference between being a soldier and a civilian is one is doing something about it. Now it's your choice on who you're going to be". She stood there in silence and sighed softly.

"I'm going to be the soldier".

The room was dimly lit, but the meeting table filled the room just fine with red lights. Gabriel walked Haley over to the table, which was occupied by many people, others were leaning against the wall. "Jesse let Haley sit down" Gabriel ordered, watching as Jesse stood up, pulling out the chair for her and pushing it in once she sat down.

"Thanks Jesse" Haley said, watching as he tipped his hat towards her. Gabriel walked to his chair and sat down, staring at everyone.

"Everyone meet Haley Sampson, she has asked to go by Hyper. Cariño this is Janson, Neuro, Needle, Genji, Thompson, Matthews, Cortez, Agarwal, Fakhoury, and that is Gallardo. She is our little hacker, not the best, but she's getting there. Aren't you princesa?" he asked and the girl nodded with a small smile on her face. "Okay good we meant the new recruit now get out and be ready for the mission on Wednesday" Gabriel ordered.

"Okay now let's get your uniform setup" Gabriel told her once everyone was gone. That was an easy process. Haley chose a leather jacket to have the Blackwatch symbol, with whatever Gabe decided to protect her underneath, then there was a simple pair of jeans, but they were special jeans and combat boots, easy.

"Gabe I was thinking" Haley said once day during lunch. The mission was the next day and Haley had been going through intense training sessions to prepare for it, afterall it was her first mission. She had also been working with Torbjorn on doing something with her weapons. She wanted them to be able to become one when convenient and the Swedish man loved the idea, he also liked the fact that he had something to figure out during his spare time.

The idea had made Torbjorn start to like Haley, he use to think she was annoying like most of the younger agents such as Jesse and Lena. It also made Haley closer to Reinhardt since he spent most of his time with Torbjorn

"About what cariño?" Gabriel questioned, taking another chunk out of the hot wing he had. Jesse glanced up from his sandwich to listen to her, taking a sip of the beer he had.

"What exactly is this mission about?" Haley asked, tilting her head.

"We need to get some information from someone" Gabriel replied. Haley nodded and looked at Jesse who shrugged, going back to eating his sandwich.

The next morning Haley walked out onto the launch pad with everything she needed, watching as the dropship was loaded with crates and such.

"Looking good sugar" Jesse called as he walked up to her. Haley turned around and rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't call me that" she told him, walking towards where Reyes was. "Need me to do anything boss?" she asked, smiling as he looked up.

"Yeah. Get on the ship, don't wanna leave you behind cariño" he told her and so she did, getting settled in a seat just as everyone came on. "Okay soldiers, we're going to a construction site. We need to get in there and get out. Princesa, I need you to get into the site's security systems. Jesse, Haley and Genji. I'm sending you three into clear out any guards and the people inside. We get what we need and get out, the less people there the better and quicker it is. We'll arrive within ten hours. Get some rest" he ordered, walking to the front.

Once the ship took off, everyone began to move around, even Haley, but she stayed in a corner deciding not to be social until Jesse came over and sat down next to her. "What's on your mind sugar?" he asked, causing her to look over.

"Nothing. I'm fine" she told him, shrugging simple. He chuckled softly and looked over at her.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked, laughing again when she nodded. "I know that trick. Tell me what's wrong"

"Just thinking about my brothers" she admitted, running her fingers through her hair.

"You have brothers?" Jesse asked and she nodded, looking over at him.

"Two older ones. Brendan and Caden" she replied, yawning. She leaned on his shoulder and got comfortable.

"Sure you can lean on my shoulder" Jesse muttered, wrapping his arm around her as she drifted off into sleep.

"Get up brats we're here!" Gabriel yelled, walking into the cab, listening to people as they groaned while getting up. "Princesa are you in?" he asked, looking at the woman who was on the floor with her laptop, she nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Okay Jesse, Haley and Genji. Get ready to be dropped off" he ordered, watching them get up.

"Jesse….watch her back" Gabriel ordered as the ship hovered over one of the buildings on the sight. Genji flipped off and landed on the building, Jesse jumped off and rolled until he stood, catching Haley as she jumped off the ship. Gabe came on through their comms.

"Okay guys there's a lot of guards down there. Take them down as stealthily as possible" Gabriel ordered them, Haley pushed her finger against the device in her ear.

"Isn't this a construction sight?" she asked, looking at the two men in front of her.

"Not anymore cariño, it has something we need now" he replied, shutting off the comms for now.

"Let us not waste anymore time" Genji told them, running across the building and jumping to the next one, Haley following in pursuit. "I'll meet you down there. Watch her Genji" Jesse told them. Genji nodded and motioned for Haley to follow him. Haley did so, looking down at the people below every now and then.

"Do not let them distract you Miss Sampson. We will not falter" he told her, Haley nodding in reply. A few shots echoed and some guards fell dead, Haley looked back at the building they were first at, seeing Jesse smirking down. "Great shot Jesse" Haley complemented through the comms.

Genji and Haley made their way to the ground, quietly making their way around the area. "Do not bring out your weapons yet, silently take down as many as you can" Genji ordered as they came behind two guards. Genji covered his mouth, suffocating the person before laying him down while Haley simply snapped the guy's neck, letting him fall.

They did the same to about fourteen other guards before they had to use their weapons, which ended up badly. Guards surrounded them quickly and Haley held out both her pistols, ready to fire.

"Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!"

"It's high noon"

Haley blinked in surprise when the guards in front of her, she turned around and saw Genji putting his sword away and looking back at her as she touched the button to comm Jesse

"It's actually seven thirty and good going Genji!" she said into the comms, giggling when Genji started to laugh.

"Okay kids, you got the guards down. Now cariño. Are you ready for your instructions?" Gabriel asked through the comm, causing Haley to become confused.

"What instructions?" she asked. The next six words made her sick.

"You're going to get the information" he replied.

"What? Gabe this is my first mission!" Haley said in panic, looking at Jesse with wide eyes.

"Yes I know, but you need to learn responsibility cariño".

"This wasn't part of the plan Gabe"

"I never told you what was going to happen after you killed the guards" Gabe told her. Haley sighed and looked to Genji and Jesse/

Haley sat on the roof of the main building, the dropship above and she was getting herself ready to go spy style and lower herself into the room, grab what she need and go. Jesse was on the roof with her, he was going to hold the rope for her.

"You ready sugar?" Jesse asked and Haley nodded, she climbed down through a vent and into a large room with a chip on a small table.

"This microchip is what we need?" Haley asked quietly.

"Yes ma'am" Jesse replied, lowering the room slowly.

Haley grabbed the chip and Jesse quickly pulled her up, making sure she didn't fall when she got up.

"Yes!" Haley cheered, pumping her fist as Jesse put the microchip in a small bag and into his boot carefully.

"You're quite the cheerleader aren't ya Sugarhype?" he asked, watching as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Sugarhype. I mean think about it, you don't like being called sugar, but I like calling you sugar, but you wanna go by hyper. So I combined the two. Now we're both happy" he explained, smiling at her.

"You are so weird" she said, getting back on the ship.

"But you didn't say no!" McCree told her, pumping his fist in the air. "I get to call her something!" he shouted, causing Haley to laugh and everything to look at him. "Oh Sugarhype!" he called and laughed when she turned around.

That was one of many missions Haley went on over the three years she was in Blackwatch. The battles are what shaped her into what she would become. Blackwatch became like a family to her, even celebrated birthdays for each other.

Her fifteenth birthday wasn't a big deal, no one really knew it was her birthday except Lena. Who woke her up with a bunch of junk food waiting for her. Haley told her she didn't want a big deal made out out of it and so they spent the entire day in their room watching movies and eating junk food. Gabe obviously knew as well because she went all day without interruption from the older man.

Her sixteenth birthday was a different story, it was made a huge deal. Everyone left her alone during the day, but at night Gabriel came and got her.

"Come on cariño" he told her, leading her down the hallway. She was confused, but complied anyway, brushing her bangs out of her face the best she could. He took her to the Blackwatch meeting room where they had set up decorations and food and such.

"Is this for me?" Haley asked, looking at Gabriel with a shocked expression.

"Yes cariño it is. Now go have fun and Happy Birthday" he told her, smiling softly. She squealed and ran off, getting a bunch of birthday wishes from everyone, and presents of course, lots of presents.

About an hour into the party she was playing poker with Jesse, Genji, Matthews, Cortez, and Agarwal. She was winning so far, they were betting dumb things like bracelets and pins that Haley was going to give back at the end.

"I'm going to get a drink. Want one Sugarhype?" Jesse asked, standing up. Haley mentally rolled her eyes. He never got rid of that nickname and probably never would because he used it just as much as he did when he first came up with it. He also threatened anyone who used it on her, that was his nickname for her.

"Sure Cowboy. I'll take a pop" she told him.

"It's soda, but whatever" Jesse getting up. Haley watched him walk away before checking his cards.

"He's going to lose bad" she giggled, looking at the other boys with a small smile. Jesse came back with two red plastic cups and handed Haley hers. She took a big gulp and instantly regret it when her throat started to burn after she swallowed the liquid, that was not pop.

"Ugh Jess what is this?!" she asked, coughing softly with tears coming out of her eyes. He and the other boys laughed and she looked at them with angry eyes.

"It's whiskey" Jesse replied, laughing harder when she gasped and smacked his arm. "Whoa there Sugarhype, I'll go get you actual soda" he told her, going to stand up. She pulled him back down and made direct eye contact with him as she finished off the cup, cheers rose from the table as McCree stared at her in disbelief.

"I'll get my own POP thank you" she told him, walking away to the snack area.

Jesse watched her in shock before looking back at the boys who were still going nuts over what Haley had just done, the cup was over halfway full still even after she took the big gulp.

"She's a keeper Jesse, holy shit that was great. Have you even made a move on her?" Cortez asked, looking at him.

"Not yet, I'm waiting" Jesse replied, sipping his drink.

"Dude it's been almost two years since she came here. What are you waiting for? An open invitation? Hey McCree, come flirt with me" Matthews mocked, glaring at him. "If you don't I will" he added, smirking at him. That set Jesse off and he stood up.

"You want me to make a move? I'll make a move" he told them, walking over to the snack bar where Haley was trying to make a soda selection.

"What do you want Cowboy?" she asked, glancing over as she poured herself a cup of soda.

He didn't respond, he just rested his finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. She blinked in confusion, she could practically feel the stares from the boys at the poker table, even Genji, who hadn't been interested at all when she gulped the entire cup of whiskey. Jesse's lips crashed into hers suddenly, now resting his hand on the back of her neck. Haley kissed back after the initial shock subsided, wrapping one of her arms around his neck.

"Was that a dare?" Haley breathed after the kiss broke, looking up at him. He laughed softly and shook his head.

"No sugarhype. That was just something I've been waiting to do" he admitted.

That wasn't their last kiss. They had many more, many many more. Haley didn't know if it was the adrenaline that ran through her when she kissed him or the fact that maybe she as well was growing feelings for him, but she found herself stealing kisses from Jesse whenever she could, he did the same, telling her that he loved how flustered she got when he did it.

But they never made it official. The reason was unknown and they were never asked. Everyone just assumed they were together.

Her seventeenth birthday was celebrated with a very small party during the day, for everyone was preparing to head to Switzerland in two days. Gabriel had hand made her a cake and given her a pair of earrings. Jesse had given her a small bear he had won in a crane machine during one of their missions. He was wasting time and they almost didn't complete the mission because of it.

The night of her birthday was spent in Jesse's room, tangled up in his skin and his bed sheets. It was something she had never thought she would do before she was married, but the only harm it really did to her was the fact that she couldn't cover up the hickeys on her neck the next morning. Nobody said anything to her though.

Haley didn't know exactly why they were going to Switzerland, she just knew Gabe had only brought her, Jesse and the hacker girl he called princesa. The three of them stayed in the corner playing cards away from the Overwatch members, except for Lena, Lena was always welcome.

They arrived and Gabe showed them to their bedrooms, they all shared one before leaving them to do as they please, which was stay inside and play cards the whole time.

A few weeks after arrival, Haley and Jesse were walking outside the base, enjoying the surroundings.

"Gabe told me he needs me. I'm going to have to go soon sugarhype" he told her, smiling as she intertwined their fingers together.

"Yeah yeah whatever" she sassed, continuing to walk around the base with him, talking up a storm about whatever came to her mind. Jesse thought it was adorable, but he had to go see Gabe.

"I'll see ya soon Sugarhype" he told her, giving her a quick peck on the lips before running off. She watched him leave before turning around to continue her walk. Something didn't sit right in her stomach, something was wrong and before she could act on it, A loud noise rang through the air and then she blacked out.

Haley woke up with loud ringing in her ears, she could barely hear. She felt a great pain in her leg and tried to move it, it was broken for sure. Haley glanced around the best she could, hearing shouts.

"Haley!" a voice yelled, and she suddenly was sat up, the nightmare filled her eyes.

The place was in ruins, ash was raining from the sky, she saw splatters of blood on some of the cement masses, body parts here and there. The person who called her name filled her vision, it was Lena. Pharah ran over and tried to get her to snap out of the shock, but when she did...she screamed.

"JESSE. GABE".

She struggled against their attempts to clean her up. She was bleeding from her head and her arms. Her leg was broken and all she was worried about was Jesse and Gabriel.

A man ran over to carry her to a clear area where what doctors were left took care of her. Lena and Pharah left to go find more survivors, Haley sat there in silence, watching everyone that came in. Where was Gabriel? Where was Jesse? Those names repeated in her head multiple time. Angela walked in with tears in her eyes.

"Angela! Where's Gabe? Where's Jesse?" she asked, she was ignored, but one of her questions were answered when Jesse was carried in, his arm was gone and he was out. She stared. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. Where was Gabe? This isn't happening. Was Jesse going to be okay?

This isn't happening.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, she was going nuts with these questions running through her head. She was sure she blacked out again because when she looked up again Jesse was sitting on a chair next to her bed, a cloth wrapped around his wound.

"Your arm" she whispered, looking at him. He smiled sadly and rested his other hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine sugarhype. Don't worry about m..".

"Where's Gabe?" she interrupted, staring at him with worried eyes.

"Haley….they didn't find him" he told her solemnly.

She stared at him, looking back down at her leg, it was wrapped up now. She let out a loud distressed cry which caused Jesse to hug her tightly and close, tears streaming down his cheeks into her hair. She noticed princesa wasn't in there clear area either and assumed she was missing in action too, it made her cry more. It was her and Jesse now.

The funerals occurred within a day after returning to base, there was a mass one, for all the agents not found, then there was Jack's and Gabe's. There was no trace of either of them, so there was just headstones. People left once clouds started to roll in, leaving Angela, Pharah, Tracer, Winston, Reinhardt, Torbjorn and Haley, Jesse either wasn't there or was hiding. Haley had been in a wheelchair under orders of Angela.

Angela left when it started to sprinkle, not able to take the pain, Pharah, Winston and Tracer afterwards. She sat there with Torbjorn and Reinhardt, staring at Gabriel's headstone silently, water pouring onto her body.

"Come Liebe. It is not good for you to be out here" Reinhardt told her, wheeling her away quietly, Torbjorn walked next to her wheelchair silently.

The discharge of all agents came two days later and Haley was on her way home on an airplane two hours later. She never said goodbye to Jesse.

Haley took a taxi to her aunt's apartment, which now belonged to both her brothers, her aunt had passed away a year before hand. She walked up to the door with her bags in hand, a boot on her leg and she knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing her oldest brother Brendan.

"H-haley?" he stuttered, beginning to cry as he brought her into a tight hug. Caden walked out to see the commotion and covered his mouth, running over and hugging her and Brendan.

She explained where she had been and why the following morning, it was hard, but she did it anyway. She was pushed to see a therapist and she did, along with finishing high school online and getting a job at Brendan's auto shop. Her life was finally going to be semi normal again and she was going to be able to forget Overwatch and Blackwatch.

But it wasn't that easy. She finally graduated from high school at the age of twenty, deciding college would take up too much of her time, she continued to work with her brother and by twenty two was done with therapy sessions. That entire time she had avoided relationships, thinking Jesse was just going to pop out of nowhere and sweep her off her feet, but he didn't.

He was on the news though, a train hopper, a mercenary who was still getting in trouble for his young years in the Deadlock Gang. He never got arrested though, that was how she knew he was okay.

She had kept the earrings Gabriel had given her, wore them everyday along with the bracelet Jesse had given her. It was a sign that she was never going to truly forget her past, no matter what.

Haley had gotten hurt many time over the years, she worked in an auto shop, why wouldn't she? She had scars here and there, small things such as cutting herself on a piece of machinery, but nothing could compare to the large scar on her back.

Something, she didn't know what had fallen on her from above and nearly killed her, but she was luckily saved, but she also had a very expensive medical bill that Brendan and Caden paid off for her.

Brendan and Caden both got married as well, it shocked Haley, but she got herself a new apartment after Caden moved in with his new husband. That was when Haley was thirty three, she decided she needed to get into the dating world, Jesse wasn't coming for her.

She met a guy when she wasn't really looking for one, on the job. His name was James Maclen, she had fixed his car when it was pulled off on the side of the road and he asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner. It was the start of a perfect relationship.

They dated for two years, Brendan and Caden loved him and thought he was perfect for their baby sister. Haley stopped wearing Jesse's bracelet, she had almost forgot about him until he came on the news again a year into her and James' relationship. She was mad at herself for forgetting him, she started to wear the bracelet again, her and James also never had sex. James thought it was because she wanted to wait until marriage.

It was because Haley wanted Jesse McCree back in her life.

A week after their two year anniversary, Haley walked into work with a cup of coffee in her hands. She had sprouted into a very beautiful woman. She always kept the same hairstyle Lena had given her, the bangs and the length, it suited her well. She was very fit, went to the gym when she could and rarely ate junk food. She also went to the gun range every now and then when James was at work to keep her aim on point.

She entered her office that day, walking into the office she shared with her brother, he looked over when she entered and pulled something out of his desk drawer, it was her watch from her days in Overwatch. "Hey. This thing has been buzzing for the past hour" he told her. She looked at it and blinked, taking it.

"That's nice" she muttered, tossing it back in her desk drawers after making it stop buzzing. She wasn't about to throw the past nineteen years out the window.

She ignored that watch for the next six months.

When she finally listened to whatever she was sent she was sitting in her office, Brendan was out helping someone. She opened her drawer to grab a pen when she saw it, staring at it. Haley looked around before picking it up, turning it on and clicking on the video she was sent.

"Many years ago….the omnics attacked" Winston said as the video was pulled up. Haley watched it quietly and when it was over she stared down at the watch.

"Go" she heard Caden's voice from behind her. She screamed and threw a pen at him.

"Caden what the fuck is wrong with you?" she asked, rolling her eyes when she was ignored.

"Go back you idiot!" he shouted, letting Brendan go into the room, staring at the watch.

"Please tell me that is not the thing I gave to you six months ago!" he told her and she nodded, smiling innocently. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a recall to that organization she was apart of. Tell her to go back she was the shit!" Caden said, looking at Brendan.

"Go back Haley! You can make a difference in the world again" Brendan said. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her paperwork. "I'll think about it" she told them.

She thought about it for a week. She hadn't told James about it yet and was planning to bring it up at lunch that day. They were at one of Haley's favorite diners, eating when Haley looked at him.

"Hey can I talk to you about something?" she asked, smiling when he looked up.

"Of course hun. What's on your mind?" he asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Remember that job I told you I had?" she questioned, continuing when he nodded. "Well I got a call about it….and I was thinking about going back" she told him, smiling sweetly. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is this a joke?" he questioned.

"What? No, I'm serious" she replied, crossing her arms.

He laughed and shook his head. "Absolutely not" he told her. "You're lucky I let you work at the auto shop" he added.

"Lucky?" she asked, raising her voice. People were starting to stare.

"Hey honey calm down" he said quietly, trying to calm her down. She glared at him and slammed her hand on the table, now everyone was staring. "Sugar calm down" he said a little louder. Her eye twitched and she grabbed her glass of water, splashing it in his face and standing up.

"Listen here James Maclen. I am not some trophy wife you can order around….and DON'T CALL ME SUGAR" she shouted, grabbing her stuff and storming out of the diner. She walked back to her apartment and slamming the door shut. She huffed and plopped down on her bed, staring at her ceiling.

She glanced over to the nightstand and opened the draw, seeing her pistols, the watch and the Blackwatch patch she ripped off her jacket.

"Guess I better get packing" she muttered, getting up.


End file.
